


Lost and found.

by SvtxWz



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Social Anxiety, hope i tagged this right lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SvtxWz/pseuds/SvtxWz
Summary: Jihoon gets on the wrong bus after a friend's birthday party and ends up getting lost. With his anxiety kicking in, will he find his way back safely?





	Lost and found.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiiiii! This is my first story yay! It's probably full of spelling errors and mistakes since English isn't my first language but i hope you will enjoy it anyway.

It was a bad idea, he knew it the moment he stepped out of his house and now he was regretting being born.

Jihoon liked staying inside. He worked from home so no need to go out and if he wanted anything he would just order it online. His friends visited him regularly too so he wasn't really that lonely.

It wasn't like he never went out, he did if he absolutely had to.

The outside world kinda exhausted him if he was honest, too much noise, pollution and traffic, everyone was in a rush and there were...people everywhere, he wasn't really a fan of those. 

His friends unfortunately were very persistent about trying to drag him out of his nice and comfy home. They had been friends since middle school and they were really close.  
Jihoon dreaded when someone's birthday came and he just had to go out to celebrate with them. Celebrations made him feel awkward especially if it was his own birthday but still he tried hard because he actually like spending time with his friends.

This time though things got complicated.

It was Soonyoung's birthday and all his friends went over at his house to celebrate, it was a new house too so they were celebrating for that as well.  
Jeonghan drove him over to Soonyoung's new place because he didn't know where it was but once the party was over he had to go back home by himself, something he was nervous about cause one it was late and two he wasn't comfortable going anywhere alone.

Soonyoung told him he could stay but he refused because of work and Jeonghan offered to give him a ride back which Jihoon also turned it down because he didn't want to inconvenience him.

Of course he didn't tell the older that cause then Jeonghan would definitely give him a ride. Instead he told him he wanted to try doing this on his own.  
Jeonghan smiled and encouraged him, telling him he was so proud of him and to call him immediately if he needed anything.

Jihoon chose to take the bus to go back cause calling a Taxi was a big no and he didn't want to make Jeonghan do that too. The older was always so helpful and Jihoon felt guilty about making him do things for him all the time.

Jihoon tried to stay busy by distracting himself with music and spending most of his time looking anywhere but the people around him.  
It was so awkward being around all these strangers. He kept fidgeting with his sleeves and he was begging for the bus to go faster so he could be back home already.

His anxiety was driving him crazy until he finally reached his stop...or at least that's what he thought.  
Jihoon walked a little until he realized something was off.

'Shit! This is the wrong stop! Shit, Shit, Shit!'

He stopped and observed his surroundings and started panicking once he accepted the fact he had no idea where the hell he was.  
He couldn't recognise any street names and nothing looked familiar.

Jihoon gasped when he noticed the music had stopped playing and he took his phone out with trembling hands, nearly dropping it.

'No, no please! Not now!'

His phone had ran out of battery. Now he was trully panicking, a chill running down his spine as fear spread throughout his body.  
He was somewhere he didn't know, he had no phone to call his friends or look for directions and he was scared he might have taken the wrong bus in the first place.

There were people walking around even though it was late but he couldn't bring himself to talk to anyone, he just couldn't.

He tried, he really did, but everytime someone passed by and he thought he was going to stop them and ask for help, something inside him prevented him from doing so.  
Jihoon hadn't realized he was crying at first. He brought the long sleeve of his sweater to wipe his tears.

Fuck, he felt pathetic. He was lost, alone and he was too scared to ask someone for help or at least where he was or what bus to take.  
This is why he never goes out. He is useless. He can't even do a simple thing and go home by himself without getting lost.

It might've been easier if he was lost forever, his friends would surely be glad that an inconvenience was lost from their lives.  
It must be annoying for them to constantly do things for him just because he's too shy to talk to people himself, like ordering food at a restaurant.  
Jeonghan had literally memorized all his orders just so he wouldn't feel uncomfortable speaking himself.

"Hey, are you alright?"

With a small startled gasp he snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the gentle and concerned voice of the stranger that was now standing in front of him, looking as worried as he sounded.

"I-i...I d-don't know..."

Jihoon was trying to force himself to stop crying but he just couldn't. He was keeping so many stuff inside and it all came out at once. He was going to be very embarrassed about this later, if he ever found his way back home again.

"Hey, no no don't cry please, hey look!"

The stranger took out his keys and after struggling with them for a while, he gave him something small and fluffy. It was some sort of kitty keychain and it looked like it was smiling.

Jihoon sniffled a little but he had stopped crying for the moment. The keychain was actually really adorable.

"Why are you giving this to me?" His voice came out weak and hoarse from crying. 

The stranger just smiled at him and pointed at the fluffy kitty.

"It kinda looks like you, don't you think?"

Jihoon observed the kitty's face and shook his head. How is he fluffy? Maybe he meant his hair, but he was sure it was currently a mess like the rest of him.

"Aw but it's fluffy and adorable just like you. I bet that's how you would look too if you smiled."

The stranger pouted cutely but then it turned into a smile which was comforting and Jihoon couldn't help but return it. Without realizing it he had calmed down quite a lot.

"There you go, see! Just like the kitty."

Jihoon actually let out a small laugh and nodded. If cute stranger said he looked like the kitty then he looks like the kitty!

"I guess you're right...uhm..."

The stranger seemed to realize something and his expression turned apologetic.

"Seungcheol, i'm Seungcheol! Sorry i should have introduced myself earlier, how rude of me."  
Seungcheol rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, lowering his head to hide the fact he was blushing.

"Thank you Seungcheol, this keychain is really cute."

Jihoon smiled sweetly, staring at his Kitty keychain with a soft blush on his cheecks.

"I'm Jihoon."

Seungcheol nodded, his gummy smile widening and making Jihoon's heart flutter a little. He was a very attractive man.

"Sorry if i'm intruding Jihoon, but...What made you so upset?"

Jihoon's eyes dropped and Seungcheol was ready to apologize for asking but Jihoon spoke again before he could.

"I was going home but i got off at the wrong stop or maybe i was in the wrong bus in the first place...I...I really don't know. My battery is dead and i'm stuck here. I'm really lost and i...I just wanna go home."

Jihoon sighed, all the mental exhaustion finally catching up to him. Why did being human have to be so hard all the time?

"I can take you home if you want."

Under normal circumstances Jihoon would never agree to go with a stranger anywhere but he was way too exhausted and Seungcheol looked like he genuinely wanted to help him.

"Are you sure it's okay? I...I don't want to be a burden."

Seungcheol laughed and shook his head.  
"I bet you could never be a burden even if you tried. So, let's go?"

Seungcheol waited for Jihoon to nod and then walked towards his car with the younger following him quietly.

"Here we are."

Seungcheol unlocked his car and told Jihoon to find his address on his GPS.

During the ride Seungcheol made small talk and for some reason Jihoon felt good around with him. The guy was radiating this positive energy which made Jihoon instantly comfortable with him. It was a rare thing for him to feel this way around someone, especially someone he had just met.

Normally he wouldn't even talk to a person he had just met unless they asked something and even then his answer would probably be one word only.

Jihoon found out Seungcheol liked dogs, he was very social obviously and owned his own dessert shop.

"You should totally come, I'll treat you to ice cream waffles that i will personally make."

Seungcheol looked so proud about his waffles and Jihoon could never say no to that.

The ride was unfortunately over soon and Jihoon for the first time in his life did not want to go inside his house so soon.

Seungcheol asked for his number so he could text him the info about his dessert shop and of course gave him his in return, written on a small paper.

"Thank you Seungcheol, if you haven't found me i'd probably still be there lost and bawling my eyes out."

He was embarrassed about it already.

"I'm just glad you're safe and i made you smile. You're too precious to be lost, alone and sad."

Jihoon couldn't stop himself from smiling widely at him.  
The way he said it and the way he looked at him while saying it made Jihoon's heart race. Fuck he was so sweet and those eyes, they were so gentle and genuine.

"I'll text you the address as soon as i get home. I hope you can come soon. I'm already excited about you trying my waffles."

Jihoon nodded and promised to come as soon as possible.

"Also bring any friends you want, i'll treat them too."

Jihoon tried telling him that he didn't have to but Seungcheol didn't take no for an answer. 

"Good night Kitten and charge your phone before leaving home next time okay?"

Jihoon nodded, trying to hide the blush from his face.

"Cute..."  
Seungcheol whispered breathlessly as he waved Jihoon goodbye and started the car.

Jihoon let out a sigh of relief as he entered the house. Home sweet home!

"Fuck i really thought i'd never see you again."

First he plugged his phone to his charger and immediately texted Jeonghan to tell him he went home safely.

A content sigh left his lips as he let himself plop on the couch after that.

Shit he was so tired, but happy he met Seungcheol. Despite being sleepy as hell, he forced himself to stay awake to wait for his text.

It took him thirty minutes answering because he kept overthinking his reply.  
In the end he went with a 'Thanks i'll come soon, good night! :)'

After Seungcheol's reply which was 'Sweet dreams Fluffy Kitten <3' and experiencing some sort of stroke due to the fact Seungcheol send him a heart, he decided to go to bed.

Seungcheol didn't leave him there, noooo. He was in his dream which involved ice cream being used in a not so safe for work way. Sweet dreams indeed.  
Who could blame him? Seungcheol was hot as hell and Jihoon was dying to see him again and maybe lick his ice cream in real life too. Yeah right, he could only dream a man like Seungcheol would ever notice a loser like him.

Jihoon wasn't a desserts kind of guy but if Seungcheol made them then he was willing to try.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Muah! Please tell me what you think about this, I'd really appreciate it. <3


End file.
